111613doirleon
galactoidArrival GA began pestering accumulatedCookery AC at 23:11 -- 11:11 GA: leeeoooooon 11:11 GA: youre finally online 11:11 AC: hey door 11:11 GA: you have *no idea* whats happened lately 11:11 GA: shut the fuck up 11:11 AC: ive been off doing absolutely not a single shit 11:12 GA: yeah w/e 11:13 GA: dude but really you have no idea 11:13 AC: whats happened 11:16 AC: all ive done since i got here is chill in my room 11:17 GA: well so there are 12 trolls and theyre cool sometimes and there are 3 extra people one is so one is rc one is pp and pp is evil he's also named jack dean was on his side but then wasnt? but anyway libby (so) opened a portal and me, kate, sami, and beau were in a wooden room with a planety thing in the middle, and then dean fell in and i punched him, and we went through another portal to kates land 11:17 GA: lotac with trees and cogs and we fought imps and saved gnomes and had to wear hats and kate did a timey thing and scared the gnomes and then jack came while i was outside the hat store and probably killed dean and the others are asleep but im keeping watch 11:18 AC: holy shit that is a lot 11:18 GA: so anyway now were camping here 11:19 AC: on lotac? 11:19 GA: land of timber and cog 11:19 AC: such planet 11:19 GA: it has trees and statues and gnomes 11:19 GA: dont you dare 11:19 GA: you know that meme is like weeks old now 11:20 AC: veRY MEME 11:20 AC: alright doge is done 11:20 AC: for now 11:20 GA: lol you didnt get an adventure 11:20 GA: though i guess im stuck here now? 11:21 GA: so told me to hide, but were a bit out in the open 11:21 AC: at least you dont have elves all over your shit right now 11:21 GA: also everyone is asleep like shitty asshole faces 11:21 AC: theyre probably doing cool stuff without you 11:22 GA: theyre asleep 11:22 GA: i know theyre on dorse or profit probably but still 11:22 GA: what can they do in dreamland 11:23 AC: apparently me and aura are gonna do the thing 11:23 GA: ooooh? ;o good luck 11:23 GA: i always knew you could do it 11:24 AC: stfu no sex 11:24 GA: lol we're the worst 11:24 GA: surrounded by ladies and all we do is flirt with each other 11:24 GA: or the best? ;o 11:25 AC: lets go with the best doir ];}~ 11:25 GA: ;;;;;;;;o 11:25 GA: ) 11:25 AC: but got lots of stuff to do 11:25 GA: anyway, i can walk you through the steps of entrance 11:25 GA: so once youre ready pester me back 11:26 AC: aiight 11:26 GA: see ya later 11:26 AC: "cya" 11:26 GA: oh, and if anyone attempts to tell you to go through a portal 11:26 GA: you probably should do it? 11:26 GA: or shouldnt 11:26 GA: will you die? 11:26 GA: youll probably die 11:26 GA: dont do it 11:26 AC: please 11:27 GA: you're a weak little shit 11:27 GA: with yer magic or w/e 11:27 AC: to know which portals are gonna be fun all i gotta do is 11:27 AC: think with portals 11:27 GA: oh my god shut up 11:27 AC: ];}~ -- accumulatedCookery AC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:27 --